All Around New Year
by Star Lin
Summary: It's Yami first New Year. Yugi throws a New Year party for his friends and then a trip to the nearby temple to witness the new year.


Title: All Around New Year

Part 1/1

Author: Star Lin

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: fluff, a little bit of angst, Shonen Ai, and a lemon scene only for the ML since FF doesn't allow lemons anymore.

Genre: General and Romance

Pairing: Y/YY

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own Yugioh, wish I did then Atemu would have refused to move on to the next life and stay with Yugi. wiggles eyebrows

Pharaoh's Hikari Yahoo Group January Challenge fic. Happy New Year

Brief summary: It's Yami first New Year. Yugi throws a New Year party for his friends and then a trip to the nearby temple to witness the new year.

Notes: Blame this on the fact that I been watching that New Year episodes of Cardcaptors Sakura. -squeals over the Toya/Yuki scene in that episode- Also the poem that is at the being of this is by my best friend Phillip and it gave me the scenes for this story. The Shrine's name came from Cardcaptors Sakura.

Spoiler: Duelist Kingdom and DDM.

/"....."/ Yugi's thoughts to Yami

/...../ Yami's thoughts to Yugi

All Around:

The stars are shining their cool light above  
The earth still radiates its gentle warmth, left from the sun  
The wind wraps around comforting, neither hot nor cold  
The trees sway, their leaves sining as they dance  
The lake is calm, reflecting all with utter clarity  
The body beside, giving off a warmth unlike any other  
His hand on my own is as lightening of an approaching storm  
His eyes looking at me speak of a calm sincerity  
His lips on mine speak with a thousand words  
I am his, as he is mine  
All around us is witness to our love.

by my best friend Pip

Yami watched his other placing the last of the color balls from the tree into the box. "That's the last of the Christmas decoration." Yugi said, passing the box to Jounochi. "We appreciate the help."

"Ah, it's no problem, Yugi." Jounochi said. "It keeps me away from the apartment." He took the box from Yugi. "Christmas isn't one of the greatest times to be at my home. I'll take these up to the attic and be back down to help with getting the party set up."

Yugi watched sadly as Jounochi headed up the stairs to the attic and blinked as he felt Yami's hand settle on his shoulder. "He will be fine, Yugi." Yami said. "He has all of us to lean on should home become to much for him."

"I just wish there was more that I could do for him." Yugi said.

"He has you to listen to him, to have a place to rest when he isn't safe at his home, and I believe he enjoy Mai's company during the Christmas party that you gave." Yami said, chuckling at the blush on Yugi's cheeks. The spirit wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Never thought that Honda had that kind of streak in him."

Jounochi came back down the stairs, stopping as he found Yugi lean against an empty spot behind him. Now the group had been around Yugi long enough that they could pick up jester that Yugi would do when Yugi's other self was separate from his body. A slight turn of his head as he looked at an empty spot beside him. "You know, I'm getting tired of you, guys talking about that closet incident."

"Sorry, Jounochi but it was funny and Mai didn't hurt you after Honda let you both out." Yugi said.

"Yeah, yeah." Jounochi said, waving his hand at Yugi and the unseen spirit. "So, when are the other's coming for the party?"

"We have three hours to get everything set up." Yugi said, moving from Yami's arms. "Mom had most of the snacks done yesterday and there are still some Christmas cookies left." He brushed the blond bangs back as Yami went back to the puzzle. "We need enough time to get into our kimonos on before they arrive."

"Well, what are we waiting for." Jounochi said, rubbing his hands together. Yugi followed after his friend, covering his mouth to keep from laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the cups, mom," Yugi said, taking the cups and sat them next to the warm apple cider.

"When are you and Jounochi going to be home?" she asked. Like his grandfather, Houmei had taken the blond under her wing. She had saw that same lost look that Yugi use to have before that puzzle he had found was completed. She did wish that the two boys weren't lost in that Monster and Magic game that her father-in-law sold.

"We're planning on leaving in about an hour to head to Tsukimine Shrine," Yugi said. "We'll be back a little before 1 am."

"Try to be back earlier." his mother said. "We heading to the temple to ring in the New Year."

"I know, so we will both try to be back sooner." Yugi said. He looked up at the stairs when he heard the clatter of wooden sandals. "Wow." Yugi said, seeing Jounochi coming down in a kimono as well. "Great, Dad's kimono fit."

"Mrs. Motou, are you sure it's alright for me to wear this?" Jounochi asked. "It is Mr. Motou's after all."

"I got him a new kimono for a Christmas present." she said, coming over to straighten the fabric at the neck.

/It seems that our mother has another son now./ Yami said, giving his other a smile.

Yugi lean into Yami's, watching Jounochi blush as his mother fused over him. /"I don't mind."/

"Yugi. Jounochi." Yugi's dad voice came from the doorway. "Dad said that your friends are here."

"I'll be right down." Yugi said. "Be right back." He trotted off to meet his friends down in the shop. He smiled as his mother asked Jounochi to help with getting the rest of the plates to set out on the table. He smiled at his dad as he went by and meet Honda and Anzu at the stairs. "Hi."

"Hi, Yugi." Anzu said, giving her friend a smile. She was dressed in the a yellow kimono, fan in hand. "Hope we're not late."

"Nope." Yugi said.

"I can't stay long." Honda said, dressed in jeans and his biker jacket. "I promise to pick up Ryou at his house. We'll meet you at the Shrine though." He removed his jacket, giving a wave to Yugi's Grandfather as he followed his friends up to the living area of the shop. "He wanted to spend some time with his dad."

"Is Mai going to be able to join us?" Anzu asked.

"She e-mail Jounochi to tell him that she couldn't make it." Yugi said. "She's in London for a duel that going on there." He went over to get the dip bowl from his mom as she came out with Jounochi carrying a plate of chips and bread sticks.

"I still wish you have decided to eat a proper dinner." Houmei told the teens, looking over the food set out on the table. Most of it was junk food that Yugi had asked for but she had manage to talk him into healthier snacks.

"We're teen, Mrs. Motou." Jounochi said. "Ok, guys, lets eat."

"Jounochi...." Yugi and Anzu said, sweat drops appearing on their heads. The two went at a slower pace then Jounochi, not noticing Honda talking briefly with Yugi's mom. She gave the dark hair teen a smile, motion to the table, and then pointed to the kitchen. With a nod, Honda made up two plates and went to the kitchen with them.

About ten minutes later, he came out with a couple of lunch boxes and a thermos of cider. "Bye, guys. I'm heading to Ryou's apartment."

"Ok." Jounochi said. "Be careful going over there and to the Shrine."

"Yeah," Anzu added, "We want all of us to be together in one piece for the New Year."

"I'll walk you out." Yugi said, moving to show Honda out. Leaving the rest of the group, Yugi looked to see that Yami was watching Honda. /"What is it?"/

/I think the ring might be giving Ryou some problems. Honda looks very worried./ Yami said. /May I take over?/ He saw Yugi nodded and he slipped into place as Yugi stepped aside. "Is something wrong with Ryou?"

Honda gave a sigh and stopped at the back door of the shop. "Had a feeling you would come out." he said. "Ryou was really nervous about coming to the shrine tonight." he told Yami. "I think that his Yami might be causing him some trouble again." He looked Yami in the eyes. "He might not try anything with so many people around but he just nuts enough to actually try something. I thought it was better to give you a warning, just in case Ryou's Yami gets away from me."

"Are you sure it's wise, Honda?" Yami asked, worried that Yugi's friend might be walking into danger.

"Heard the saying 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer', Yami. That seems to be two folds in Ryou's case." Honda gave Yami a wink. "I think I might have gain a little respect from him during Duelist Kingdom."

Yami place both hands on Honda's shoulder. "Just be careful, ok." Honda gave a nodded and went out the back door to get to his bike. /I hope that he isn't walking into something that will be more then he can handle./

/"I trust Honda. He knows just how far to go with this before he ask for help."/ Yugi told him, wrapping his arms around Yami. /"I think Honda might be right about Ryou's Yami does have some sort of respect for him."/ He smiled, /"We better head back up if we're going to make it to the Festival."/

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi smiled as he watched Honda pull Ryou off to one of the games booths. "Looks like Ryou is going to be busy." The smiled widen at Yami's agreement. "Anzu. Jounochi. I'm going to show Yami the shrine's pond."

Jounochi raised a blond eyebrow. "Do you want us to go with you?"

"No," Yugi said. "I have something private to tell Yami." He ignore the knowing look from Anzu. When it looked like Jounochi was about to protest, Anzu caught the blonde's hand.

"He probably won't be long." Anzu said. "Why don't we get drinks and then see how bad Ryou beat Honda at the game booth?" She dragged him off before he could utter anything to the girl.

/What is it that you wish to tell me, Yugi?/ Yami asked, following after his light as they took a stone path away from the main area of the Shrine. Yami had notice over the course of the week that Yugi had been lost in thought, though he hadn't let Yami know what he had been thinking.

Yugi was nervous as he neared the end of the path. He had been think about this for a long time now, had spoken with Anzu about it, and he had came to the revelation that the feeling that had been growing inside his heart was love. It was after the fire that he realize that losing Yami had been almost too much for him to handle. He knew that Yami had been especially nervous for the month after the fire, sticking close to Yugi when memories of that fire rose to the surface. Just as they were about to reach the dock, he turn off the stone path and made use of the little used dirt path that laid along the edge of the pond and the edge of the trees.

When he was sure that he was far enough away from the main path and he wouldn't be spotted, Yugi turn around to face Yami's spirit form. His eyes flicker up at the sky, looking at the starlight that was shining down on the both of them. "What do...do you feel for me, Yami?" he asked.

Yami frowned a bit, feeling that he had to answer the truthfully or something terrible would happen. After a moments thought, he settle cross legged on the ground, and patted the spot beside him. Yugi settle against him and lean into the spirit as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist. "You are my other, the light in the darkness, and my savior." Yami said. "I care for you and love you very much." He melted a little at the smile that beam up from his Aibou's lips. "Why did you ask me that?"

Yugi looked out over the lake, letting Yami's words and the warmth of the earth boast his courage. "There is something else about New Year." Yugi said. He took in a deep breath, blinking as a breeze blew across the pond, around them, and then ruffle up the leaves of the pine tree that they were sitting in front of. "You're suppose to decide on what you are going to do, either to improve yourself or to do something before the Year is over with." Yugi looked out at the star reflected pond and shiver as a strange shock of lightening went through him as Yami took his hand. Looking back up at his other, he said, "You are my other half, my darkness to protect me, my own savior as well. We feel our love for each other but I want to tell you."

The sound of bells could be heard in the distance, sounding out the midnight hour, and the new year that was coming in. "I love you, Yami. I love you with my whole heart and my whole soul." he said, blinking as he found Yami's lips on his, saying so many words with just that one act.

/I am yours.../

/"As I am yours."/

The only ones to witness this new bloom love was nature herself and she gave her blessing on the pair for the joy and hardships that they would face in this coming year.

The End


End file.
